Derek Pan part 2: Meet the Darling Family
Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Darling family. And Prince Derek chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Darling. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a slender woman with fair skin, long brown hair with a gray streak, and brown eyes. Right now, she was wearing a light green underdress and dark brown pumps. She was known as Queen Elinor, and she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a royal ball.) *Queen Elinor/Mary Darling: (humming) Fergus, dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the ball, you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Darling believed that Prince Derek was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Darling... (In the parents' bedroom, a big man who was very muscular with fair skin, curly red hair, thick eyebrows, a mustache and beard, a peg leg in place of his left foot, and blue eyes was wearing brown armor, a large brown belt, and a brown fanny pack. He was known as King Fergus. At the moment, he was searching through his drawers for his spiky wristbands.) *King Fergus/George Darling: Elinor, unless I find my wristbands, we don't go to the ball. And if we don't go to the ball, I can never show my face in the kingdom again. And if I can never show- (groans) *Narrator: Well, Mr. Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, Taran and Chip believed Prince Derek was a real person, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belonged to a 14-year-old boy with fair skin, red hair, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow nightshirt, matching leggings, olive-green socks, brown slippers, and a lime-green bandana tied around his head. He was known as Taran, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belonged to a boy who is ten years younger than Taran. He had fair skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and a chipped tooth and wore red sock monkey footy pajamas consisting of brown at the collar and wristbands, a sock monkey zipper, and sock monkeys heads at the toes. He was known as Chip, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) *Taran/John: Blast you, meddling prince! *Chip/Michael: Take that! Give up, Captain McLeach? Give up? *Taran/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Chip's sock monkey pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (A beautiful princess, who was two years older than Taran and twelve years older than Chip, walked in. She had fair skin, long, thick, wavy blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and ruby-red lips. She wore a light blue nightgown and black slippers. Underneath the nightgown, she wore white bloomers. She was known as Odette.) *Princess Odette/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no, Taran. It was the left hand. *Taran/John: Oh yes. Thank you, Odette. *Narrator: Princess Odette, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Prince Derek and all his marvelous adventures. Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh, Perdita, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A female Dalmatian wearing a blue collar, named Perdita, walked in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on her head.) *Narrator: Perdita the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Chip/Michael: Take that! *Taran/John: Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons! *Chip/Michael: And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha! *Taran/John: Ouch! Careful, Chip! You almost poked my eye out! *Chip/Michael: I'm sorry, Taran. *Taran/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! Chip/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! Taran/John: Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard! Chip/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! Taran/John: Insolent pup! Chip/Michael: Wicked pirate! Taran/John: Aha! I gotcha! Chip/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he was dead, Taran placed his hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and fell to the floor.) *King Fergus/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please! *Taran/John: Oh, hello, father. *Chip/Michael: You old bilge rat! *King Fergus/George: What, what, what? Now see here, Chip! *Taran/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Prince Derek. *Chip/Michael: And Taran's Captain McLeach. *King Fergus/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my wristbands? Oh, Perdita, for goodness' sake! Where are those wristbands? *Taran/John: Wristbands, father? *King Fergus/George: Yes, the black ones. *Taran/John: Chip, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Chip/Michael: I don't know. *Taran/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map. *Chip/Michael: It got lost. *King Fergus/George: Good heavens! My chest armor! *Chip/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *King Fergus/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Chip. This is my last clean...no! No! (Queen Elinor, now wearing a green dress and a golden tiara with an emerald walked in the nursery.) *Queen Elinor/Mary: Fergus, dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *King Fergus/George: Elinor, look! *Queen Elinor/Mary: Fergus! *Chip/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Queen Elinor/Mary: Why, Chip... *Taran/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Odette said... *King Fergus/George: Odette? Story? I might have known. Odette?! ODETTE! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Yes, father? *King Fergus/George: Would you kindly explain... *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Queen Elinor/Mary: Thank you, dear. *King Fergus/George: Odette... *Queen Elinor/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *King Fergus/George: Elinor, if you don't mind! I'd... *Princess Odette/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your armor? *King Fergus/George: What have I? (groans) *Queen Elinor/Mary: Now, Fergus, really! It comes right off. *King Fergus/George: That's no excuse! Odette! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *King Fergus/George: I say they are! Captain McClean! Pirate Derek! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Prince Derek, father. *King Fergus/George: Prince, pirate, poppycock! (Princess Odette, Taran, and Chip began protesting at once.) *King Fergus/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Queen Elinor/Mary: (about to let him put on a long green gray and red tartan robe) Now, Fergus... *King Fergus/George: Now, Fergus! Now, Fergus! (taking the robe from her and putting it on hastily) WELL, "NOW, FERGUS" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Queen Elinor/Mary: (fixing his robe and adjusting it on him) Please, dear. *King Fergus/George: Elinor, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Father! *Queen Elinor/Mary: Fergus! *Taran/John: What? *Chip/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Perdita's mouth as she gasped in shock.) *King Fergus/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Perdita. The dalmatian tried to run, but she was unaware that she was being knocked into the blocks by King Fergus again. Perdita tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to King Fergus, who was now standing on the wagon.) *King Fergus/George: No! (Perdita was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as King Fergus was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *King Fergus/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Perdita bumped into a wall. Some toys fell from the drawer and onto his head.) *Princess Odette/Wendy, Taran/John, Chip/Michael, and Queen Elinor/Mary: Oh! (King Fergus is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for, but, instead, they run over to Perdita.) *Princess Odette/Wendy, Taran/John, Chip/Michael, and Queen Elinor/Mary: Poor Perdita! *King Fergus/George: Poor Perdita? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Chip/Michael: (embracing Perdita) No, father, no! *King Fergus/George: Yes! (dragging Perdita across the nursery with Chip still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Queen Elinor just picks up Chip.) (Chip begins to cry.) *Chip/Michael: Goodbye, Perdita. (Perdita waves back.) *King Fergus/George: (dragging Perdita outside) Poor Perdita! Oh yes, poor Perdita! But poor father, oh no. Blast it! Where is that rope? (He turned to see Perdita with the rope in her mouth.) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the rope of Perdita's collar, he noticed a disappointed look on her face.) Oh, dash it all, Perdita! D-don't look at me like that. (getting her a bowl of water from the water fountain) It's nothing personal, its just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're people. And sooner or later, Perdita, (patting her on the head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Perdita sad, disappointed, and discouraged.) Category:RatiganRules Category:Dragonfire810 Category:Peter Pan Parts